


Stuck

by thisisalljustsin (buckybarnesismyhusband)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, I have to do everything myself, I really just wanted choking but couldn't find any with this pair, I've never wrote porn before, Is it too much to ask for some choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tell me how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesismyhusband/pseuds/thisisalljustsin
Summary: The backless panties thing is from certifiedsinbin on Tumblr. Check them out. Their art is way better than my writing.





	

"Open your mouth, sweetheart."

The sensual way the words were spoken sent shivers down Steve's spine. He hesitated for a moment before parting his lips. He wanted to open his eyes and see what was happening, but his eyes were covered. The blindfold wasn't his idea, but the idea of the man standing before him.

Tony had the audacity to ask if Bucky had any sexual fantasies while they were over. Steve had spit out his water when the question was asked, and then again when Bucky simply said yes before continuing to drink whatever Natasha had given him.

When they went back to their apartment Steve was quick to inquire about what the fantasy was. Bucky refused to answer until the blond finally agreed if he was told they'd do it. He didn't know how to explain it without flushing red, so instead he just asked Steve to trust him and promised it would be good.

Steve had been surprised when Bucky handed him a small, pink bag before leaving the bedroom. He had removed the tissue paper and found a note that said, "Strip and put these on." He had followed the orders, stripping first before grabbing out the blue, backless panties and slipping them on carefully.

In the bottom of the bag he found another note that read, "Sit on the bed and close your eyes." Steve just snorted softly before doing as the note said. Not long after his eyes were shut the bedroom door opened. It took all his will power to not open his eyes and look at Bucky.

He knew Bucky was still wearing his boots. He could hear the thumps on the wood floor as he walked over to the bed. The blond didn't react as he felt the blindfold come into play, it was when his arms were tied to the headboard when he had gasped softly.

"Buck?" Steve had whispered softly, feeling relief wash over him as his beloved shushed him with a chaste kiss.

"Open your mouth, sweetheart."

When Steve's mouth was opened, Bucky pressed in two fingers. The blond didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed that they weren't the metal ones. He enjoyed the cold feel and the taste of them on his tongue.

"Good boy."

The praise instantly went to his groin, making him whine softly against Bucky's fingers. He felt his other hand snake up his leg slowly, caressing his thigh. A whimper escaped Steve's mouth as a hand was loosely wrapped around his member. The fingers were removed to Steve's mouth.

"What do you want, babydoll?"

"You-"

"Where?"

"Everywhere. Please."

Bucky groaned at Steve's pleas. He hadn't expected this reaction since Steve tended to be headstrong and controlling in certain situations. Bucky got up from the bed and laughed softly as Steve started to wriggle.

"You can't leave me like this! Get your ass back here, Barnes!"

"I'm taking off my clothes."

"Oh... Please continue."

Bucky hummed softly as he unbuckled his belt and slipped off his boots.

"I can't believe I got Captain America to wear backless panties. Natasha showed me them. She showed me an entire site I could use to buy you such cute things. Could you imagine? Wearing your uniform, hiding a pair of lacy underwear from the world. But you'd know. And I'd know."

Steve was writing on the bed, struggling against the rope binding him. He could hear Bucky slipping out of his clothes as he spoke. He was too distracted to even notice Bucky had rejoined him on the bed until his legs were spread.

"Fucking Hell, Bucky. Do something better with your mouth than-"

A sharp gasp cut him off as he suddenly felt Bucky's mouth on him. He wanted to grab his hair and pull it as he was sucked. He couldn't do that though, so instead he pressed his thighs to the sides of Bucky's head and moaned. Bucky either didn't care or notice since he continued to blow Steve.

"Buck- Please-"

At Steve's cries, Bucky pulled away. The blond groaned and rocked his hips desperately. He knew it would help nothing, but he had been so close. He felt Bucky's cold hand snake up his leg again, this time avoiding anything that might set Steve off. 

The cool metal left a trail of goosebumps. Bucky stopped his hand on Steve's chest before kissing him roughly. It was desperate and needy and hot. Steve was distracted by the kiss that he hadn't heard the bottle of lube being popped open and being snap shut.

He threw his head back as he felt fingers pressing into him. It was the touch he needed to be pulled into an orgasm. Bucky didn't remove his fingers as Steve came, instead he continued to press them in. Steve wriggled under him, pressing down on the digits.

He was delighted when Bucky continued to finger him. He couldn't help himself from rocking his hips, swallowing moans and Bucky met him each time.

Steve almost whined when Bucky pulled his fingers out. Instead of whining he begged Bucky to fuck him. Luckily Steve didn't have to wait very long and soon he felt the head of Bucky's cock against his entrance. 

He was a mess already and Bucky was loving every second of it. Steve's stomach and chest were covered in his own cum, his lips were plump and red from their aggressive kiss, and it seemed like his entire body was flushed pink.

Bucky slid into Steve and eagerly began to fuck him. They had only had sex a few times since Steve became a super soldier, and in that time Bucky had learned Steve liked it rough. All Steve could do was moan and struggle against the rope.

A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Bucky's metal hand against his throat. He could hear Bucky's soft voice.

"Deep breath, babydoll. I promise I'll be gentle."

Steve balled his hands into tight fists as he felt Bucky's hand slowly close off his airway. He would've moaned if he had access to oxygen. The feeling of the cold metal against his throat and Bucky fucking him roughly had his head swimming.

He gasped for air as Bucky released his throat before squeezing again. Bucky knew Steve would get bruises from this. He hoped Steve would let him do this again.

"You're so beautiful, baby. Taking my dick like a professional. I've seen what you watch when you think I'm sleeping. You just had to ask, doll. I love seeing you like this. Tied up and filled and choking."

Bucky released Steve's throat and moved his metal arm down to jerk him off. Steve struggled for air before moaning loudly. Bucky had also learned his blond loved dirty talk.

"Your neck is going to look so pretty in the morning. Are you going to let everyone see the bruises?"

"Yes-"

Bucky was satisfied with the breathless answer and kissed Steve, muffling his moans as he came for the second time that night. Bucky spilled his seed inside his lover before pulling out.

The rope was removed before the blindfold. Steve stared up at Bucky with bright blue eyes, glazed over with lust and satisfaction. Bucky just smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"Can we have a round two with more choking because watching it is completely different than experiencing it."

**Author's Note:**

> The backless panties thing is from certifiedsinbin on Tumblr. Check them out. Their art is way better than my writing.


End file.
